1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for using electronic devices in an automobile. More particularly, the invention relates to a system and method that provides wireless communication between the automobile and various electronic devices used by the motorist and passengers of an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile telephones have become a part of everyday life for many people in all segments of society and have become extremely popular and indispensable tools for people who are constantly “on the go.” Mobile telephones are used for maintaining contact with the office, with friends, with business associates and with family and may be found in use just about everywhere, including automobiles. When properly used, mobile telephones are quite desirable and do possess safety benefits, e.g., summoning help in an emergency. However, the possibility exists that a careless user may operate a mobile telephone in an improper manner while driving an automobile. Thus, it would be desirable to enhance the safety of operating a mobile telephone while driving an automobile or other vehicle.
While it is possible to permanently mount mobile telephones in automobiles so as to permit their use while driving, most mobile telephone users want to use them in locations other than their automobiles without having to purchase one for their automobile and another for use elsewhere. Thus, the mobile telephone of choice for most users is a “portable” mobile telephone. Portable mobile telephones are primarily battery operated, although technology exists to operate the telephone and/or charge the battery by connecting the mobile telephone and battery to a power supply, such as a vehicle's cigarette lighter.
In the setting of a vehicle, however, portable mobile telephones are cumbersome and potentially dangerous to use if the telephone is picked up with one hand. Often, in an effort to operate the mobile telephone “hands-free”, drivers support the telephone between the shoulder and the neck.
This effort is distracting to the driver and tends to increase the possibility of an accident. Studies have reported that drivers operating a mobile telephone are as much as four times more likely to be involved in an accident than those who are not operating a mobile telephone. In fact, certain jurisdictions throughout the world have proposed and/or enacted legislation prohibiting the use of mobile telephones in vehicles, at least to the extent that such use affects the driver's operation of the vehicle.
Previous efforts have been made to provide “hands-free” operation of mobile telephones in automobiles. These efforts have included securing the mobile telephone to the dashboard or driver's window with a positionable holder, providing remote speakers and microphones connected with wires to the mobile telephone, headsets that can be attached to the mobile telephones, voice recognition software for dialing the mobile telephone, and other similar devices. These efforts are cumbersome and a nuisance.
What is needed is a method and system that will prevent the unsafe operation of a mobile telephone or other mobile electronic device in an automobile. It would be desirable if the method and system allowed the mobile electronic device to be used to the extent that is safe under varying circumstances. It would also be desirable to utilize equipment that is already present in the automobile.